


Falta mucho por aprender

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando las guerras terminaron y los Santos de Bronce se vieron libres de obligaciones, creyeron que eso sería, de ahora en más, por y para siempre, pero qué equivocados estaban. Su camino recién comenzaban a trazarlo, pues ahora las obligaciones eran mayores, y era para con la Orden de Santos. Sí, se vieron obligados a ir al Santuario para entrenar hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente maduros para portar la Armadura Dorada correspondiente a su signo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falta mucho por aprender

Cuando las guerras terminaron y los Santos de Bronce se vieron libres de obligaciones, creyeron que eso sería, de ahora en más, por y para siempre, pero qué equivocados estaban. Su camino recién comenzaban a trazarlo, pues ahora las obligaciones eran mayores, y era para con la Orden de Santos.

Sí, se vieron obligados a ir al Santuario para entrenar hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente maduros para portar la Armadura Dorada correspondiente a su signo.

Un año casi tuvieron los pequeños para holgazanear y disfrutar como adolescentes. ¡Un mísero año! Que pasó volando. Y ya se encontraban embalando sus pertenencias y dando el último adiós a la mansión y a su país. Quizás, cuando fueran más grandes, la suerte los llevara a pisar ese suelo de nuevo, en la actualidad eso era una utopía.

Llegaron al Santuario a principios de junio. En dicho lugar, no volaba ni una mosca y todo era profundo silencio y quietud. ¡Qué aburrido!

Sí, no contentos los dioses con tenerlos luchando para ellos, encima los castigaban de esa forma. Parecía un convento más que un Santuario. La vida no podía ser más aburrida.

Los primeros meses de llegada fueron necesarios para ir adaptándose al nuevo lugar y a los horarios. Cada Santo de Bronce le correspondió ir a la Casa de su signo y si bien hubo algunas complicaciones, sobre todo con Ikki quien se rehusaba a ir a Leo, las cosas quedaron dentro de todo bien y cada uno aceptó su suerte, o mala suerte, dependiendo el punto de vista.

Los primeros meses fueron de puras labores. En general los Santos de Oro abusaban de los recién llegados pidiéndoles hasta el desayuno. Aunque al Phoenix le molestara, varias veces en el día se veía alcanzándole el control remoto a Aioria quien, sentado en el sillón, se lo exigía.

Puro abuso y puro entrenamiento. Apenas despuntaba el sol y Aioros hacía escuchar su voz en el Templo de Sagitario. Pensar que Seiya cuasi amaba a ese Santo que para él era un emblema, un ejemplo a seguir. ¡En el presente quería matarlo! De nuevo.

Sin embargo no debió pasar mucho tiempo para descubrir que todo eso era una fachada, o parte de la vida de los Dorados, pues como buenos griegos… bueno, "griegos" había pocos, pero al vivir en Grecia les era imposible no contagiarse de ellos... así que como buenos griegos armaban sus fiestas y celebraciones. No, no había orgías ni sacrificios humanos, solo alcohol y charlas profundas sobre la vida, el sexo y demás. Eran griegos, pero griegos actuales.

Tuvo que llegar el cumpleaños de Shun, el nueve de septiembre, para que los de Bronce descubrieran que sus superiores no eran tan aburridos como ellos conceptuaron. Y qué sorpresa cuando llegaron uno a uno al templo de la virgen, cuyo dueño portaba una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras, acaso ¿disfrutaba de tener a todos esos hombres ensuciando su Templo? ¡La vida es corta, carajo! Más si eres un Santo. ¡A disfrutarla! Además, ¿cuántas veces tuvieron que refaccionar ese Templo? ¿Qué le hacía una mancha más al tigre? Diría Dohko.

Andrómeda creyó ilusamente que su cumpleaños lo pasaría junto a sus más allegados, o sea su hermano mayor, sus otros medios hermanos y, sin poder evitarlo, con Shaka, y es que no lo iban a echar de su propio Templo, ¿no? Pero cuando Seiya comentó que iría a saludar nomás a su amigo, Aioros quiso acompañarlo, lo mismo pasó con Aioria, Camus, y Dohko que rejuvenecido andaba irreconocible por la vida. Para qué contar que a su paso, cada Santo Dorado que preguntaba a dónde iban tan entrada la noche, se prendía al escuchar la respuesta. Así que el Templo de la virgen, ese nueve de septiembre, se vio invadido por todos los Santos Dorados habidos y por haber, exceptuando a Shion, claro, que como Patriarca tenía una imagen que cuidar. ¿Por qué habrá sido que Dohko desapreció apenas comenzó la fiesta? En fin... fue esa noche que los de Bronce se tragaron todas sus palabras referidas a los Santos Dorados. ¡Para nada eran aburridos, ni curas, ni monjas, ni se dedicaban al celibato! Aunque bueno, tanto no sabían, pero que se tragaron sus palabras eso sí… y otras cosas. ¿Qué? No piensen mal: comieron y bebieron... Se tragaron hasta el agua de los floreros.

Y fue también la noche que el más pequeño de los Kido, con sus apenas catorce inocentes años, notó la presencia de alguien. De alguien que había conocido de una forma, pero que en la felicidad de la fiesta pudo apreciar de una muy distinta. Es que estaba creciendo y esas hinchazones nocturnas en su entrepierna le había llevado a fijarse en lo único que tenía cerca: Hombres. ¡Pero vaya que no se fijó en cualquiera! Sus ojos se posaron en cada una de las facciones de uno de los Santos más masculinos de toda la Orden: Saga, quien reía a un costado mientras dialogaba con Aioros. Seiya estaba pendiente de cada movimiento y de cada gesto. La sonrisa de Géminis, tan pura y franca, lo volvía aún más irresistible, sus labios finos y alargados en esa boca armonizaban con esos ojos y ese cabello desordenado que caía sobre parte de su frente. ¡¿Podía alguien ser tan encantador?! Así quedó el Pegasus: prendido, observando a ese hombre como si de repente se hubiera vuelto deficiente mental. Se propuso y consiguió acercarse a ese Santo Dorado en la noche, pudiendo entablar un dialogo algo volátil o insulso, pero que para él había sido suficiente. Supo que no descansaría hasta probar esa boca.

Por su lado, Saga quedo encantado con la frescura y espontaneidad del menor; pero nada más, que él era un hombre hecho y derecho, con todas las letras. Le había gustado conocer a los de Bronce de otra forma, dejando atrás el fortuito y desagradable encuentro que tuvieron debido a Ares. La situación en la actualidad era muy distinta.

Luego llegó el cumpleaños de Shaka, a solo diez días del cumpleaños de Shun, y Seiya no dudó en colarse detrás de Aioros. ¡Él lo había hecho con el de Andrómeda! Era justo, además aprovechaba para saludar a su amigo. ¡Excusas! Supo que ese hombre iría, y donde el griego estuviera ahí estaría el Pegasus. Comenzaba a amar esos cumpleaños que le permitían estar cerca de Saga y conocerlo un poco mejor, el problema residía en que no sabía de qué hablar con el mayor y se encontraba muchas veces viéndolo con cara de estúpido sin decir una sola palabra, momentos de incómodo silencio en donde Géminis reía con ganas al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del menor, ¡era tan dulce! Y le gustaba tanto despertar eso que aún no lograba descifrar.

Obligaciones y más obligaciones. Tuvo que llegar el cumpleaños de Shiryu para poder ver una vez a ese hombre. Esos días fueron una agonía para Seiya y hasta temió no verlo en dicho cumpleaños, pero no... Saga apareció como acostumbraba ir cuando una fiesta se presentaba. Y fue en ese cumpleaños que el Pegasus hizo malabares para que su notoria edad no saltara a la vista, todo por culpa de Milo quien se le ocurrió preguntarle al cumpleañero cuantos años ya llevaba en la tierra.

—Dieciséis —respondió el Dragón.

—¡Toda una criatura! —exclamó Milo jocoso— Aún les queda mucho por delante, niños. ¿Y tú, Shun? Cumpliste quince, ¿verdad? –Al mentado Santo de Escorpio se le hacía agua la boca con tanta inocencia y culo virgen dando vuelta en el Santuario.

—Así es.

—¿Quién es el mayor? –investigó Aioria curioso.

Seiya, a un costado, sudaba frío, pues ser el menor era una dificultad. Observó a Saga de reojo quien se encontraba concentrado en una conversación con Aioros.

—Tu lacayo —respondió Death Mask, a lo que todos se preguntaron cómo demonios lo sabía.

—¡Ey! —vociferó el aludido, ofendido con el mote de lacayo.

—¡Qué envidia! Ustedes tienen mucamas, en cambio yo aún tengo que hacer las cosas solito —se lamentó Milo.

—¿Y tú, Hyoga? —investigó Muu— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré dieciséis dentro de poco.

A esas alturas el Pegasus miraba a Saga y luego al grupo de curiosos... _Saga, grupo de curiosos, Saga, grupo de curiosos._

—¿Y tú? Que estás tan callado —Tuvo que ser Aldebarán quien metiera bocado.

—¡Milagro! —exclamaron todos refiriéndose al silencio repentino del Pegasus.

—Q-Quince —susurró el aludido ignorando la broma.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shaka— O estás perdiendo el sentido del habla o yo me estoy quedando sin el sentido del oído —¿Habrá sido que por usar tantas veces su técnica a la larga lo afectó?

—Quince —volvió a susurrar Seiya hundiéndose en el asiento.

La música alta solapaba las voces, por lo tanto no cooperaba para la interpretación del balbuceo inconexo y nervioso de él.

—¡¿Quince?! —gritó Aioria dejándolos sordos a todos.

El Pegasus asintió con timidez y tragó grueso, rogando a los dioses porque el gemelo no escuchara, sin embargo este volteó con cara de qué.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada... —Se apuró a decir el casto Pegasus—. Conversaciones de jóvenes, nadie te dio vela en este entierro —bromeó con la suficiente confianza que tenía para con el hombre.

—Mocoso insolente, tratar así a tus mayores —vociferó Géminis con falso enojo, siguiéndole el hilo de la broma.

—Tú sigue, abuelito, dialogando con la tercera edad...

La conversación por suerte quedó allí, aun así el corazón del menor latió furioso. ¿Había escuchado Saga cuantos años cargaba sobre sus hombros? Podría parecer una estupidez, pero para Seiya era muy importante, pues no era nada fácil aparentar ser lo que no era y buscar conversaciones de adulto con el griego. Creyó que si le demostraba ser lo suficiente maduro podría llegar a fijarse en él más que como un simple... Santo de Bronce, o un pequeño que estaba allí por entrenamiento. Y digamos que su edad le jugaba en contra, pero lo que no sabía el Pegasus era que su edad era demasiado notoria, no solo porque no dejaba de ser un adolescente y comportarse como tal, sino porque su rostro lo delataba junto con su cuerpo.

En el mismo Templo, semanas después, se celebró otro cumpleaños. Un enigma saber cuántos años cumplía el agasajado, quien guardó el dato con recelo. La sorpresa mayor fue verlo al Patriarca, aunque era comprensible que estuviera, sin embargo duró poco en la fiesta pues desapareció junto al cumpleañero. ¡Qué falta de respeto irse de su propia fiesta! Eso fue lo que pensó Seiya quien aún no comprendía las risas cómplices de los demás con respecto a la desaparición repentina de Dohko y Shion.

No obstante el día que el corazón del Pegasus dio un vuelco fue en el cumpleaños de Milo. ¡Dichosos cumpleaños que le servían de excusa para estar junto a Saga! En tan mentado cumpleaños, Géminis se encontraba muy concentrado en un trozo de papel, y por lo que parecía ser estaba dibujando o escribiendo algo y como Seiya era tan curioso y vivía pendiente de lo que hacia ese hombre, si respiraba o no, o cómo lo hacía, acercó su curiosa e inocente cara y le preguntó al griego qué estaba haciendo.

—Dibujo —fue la escueta respuesta de Saga, sin siquiera mirar al otro.

—Eso lo noto, pero ¿qué estás dibujando? —El Pegasus frunció la frente un poco ofendido—. Nunca imaginé que tenías ese don.

—No lo tengo, solo me defiendo —respondió el gemelo con falsa modestia sin quitar los ojos del dibujo.

—¿Y qué estás dibujando? —Acercó más su cara.

—Lo que tengo más cerca —contestó con una hechizante sonrisa, ahora sí, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Tu cara —dijo con un deje de molestia, fingida molestia.

Y Seiya lo notó, vio el dibujo y se asombró al verse en él con tanto detalle y cuidado; pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo estaba dibujando fue cuando su corazón se aceleró.

—Eso…

—¿Lo quieres? —ofreció sin interés en su propio dibujo—. No es muy bueno porque este lápiz es una porquería, fue lo único que encontré; y tampoco el ambiente ayuda...

—¡¿Me lo regalas?! —exclamó el Pegasus repleto de felicidad y tomó ese trozo de papel como si fuera un tesoro.

Géminis rió enternecido con la felicidad del menor, ya para esa altura había notado el creciente interés de él por todo lo que hacía y decía. Por qué negarlo, era un hombre y también había sido adolescente; notaba los cambios en Seiya y ver eso... se le hacía agua la boca, quizás por ese motivo, al notar que el Pegasus flirteaba con él sin descaro y sin importarle el hecho de que los dos eran hombres, comenzó a buscarlo de otra forma, pero sin pasarse de la raya, ¡ey! Que no era un corruptor de menores. Con falicidad el pequeño no pasaba ni los dieciocho años. ¡Si supiera que contaba con apenas catorce! Es que las guerras lo habían hecho madurar de manera abrupta respecto a algunas cosas de la vida, pero con otras, como el amor y el sexo, no dejaba de ser un niño solo y desprotegido, a merced de un lobo feroz y hambriento... O ni tanto.

Fue recién en el cumpleaños de su amigo Aioros que Géminis quiso ver hasta qué punto el Pegasus era capaz de llegar con él, y todo gracias a una supuesta inocente conversación.

—Estás en mi terreno, gemelo —acusó Seiya refiriéndose al Templo de Sagitario—, así que aquí harás lo que yo ordene...

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no, Seiya —respondió riendo y escondiendo la botella de anís —No dejaré que bebas más alcohol, mírate... no puedes ni hablar. —Volvió a reír con más fuerza al ver la mueca de enojo del menor, y siguió escondiendo la botella detrás de su espalda.

—Entonces ¡olvídalo! —aseveró el Pegasus cruzándose de brazos— No pienso ser tu modelo.

—Puedo buscarme a otro, varios se mueren por posar desnudos para mí —dijo autosuficiente y ahí si rompió a reír fuerte cuando notó los celos apoderándose de él.

—¡Ja! Pero ninguno como yo... Tan joven y deseoso de aprender. —Sí, el alcohol lo estaba haciendo hablar de más.

Saga hizo un _clic_ con aquellas palabras, algo en él se activó, ya llevaba varios días así y aunque era un hombre centrado, su cordura iba esfumándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Seiya se volvía más osado con el tema. Susurrándole con voz provocativa se acercó al pequeño.

—¿Quieres ir a mi Templo ahora y posar desnudo para mí?

Un momento de silencio, en donde el Pegasus enrojeció de súbito y sufrió de un semi paro cardiaco.

—¡Seiya! —Se escuchó una voz desde la otra punta del Templo— ¡Trae más vino! —Era Aioros utilizando a su lacayo que para algo lo tenía, ¿no?

Aprovechando la oportuna interrupción y sintiéndose bendecido por ello, Seiya dejó la respuesta en el aire y se alejó con prisa de Saga en busca de ese dichoso vino. Saga comenzó a reír solo al ver la obvia reacción del menor. Sí, él también estaba sufriendo los efectos del alcohol. Dejando ese traspié de lado, se sumó a la fiesta de su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegó la medianoche, sorpresivamente y a pesar de que algunos Santos ya estaban borrachos a esas alturas, tan temprano en la noche, Aioros se puso de pie y pidió un brindis por el cumpleañero.

—¡Ya estás borracho, Aioros! —gritó Shura que él sí lo estaba— Ya te saludamos. ¿Otra vez quieres que te saludemos?

Sin embargo, comprendiendo las palabras de Sagitario, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun se pusieron de pie y al mismo tiempo exclamaron un "feliz cumpleaños, Seiya". Saga, desde la otra punta del Templo, arqueó una ceja, "conque el cumple del ponny ¿eh?". Luego al escuchar los comentarios de todos le tocó sorprenderse.

—¡Quince años! —Sin poder evitarlo Géminis escupió el vino.

—Pues... sí... —contestó el Pegasus con las mejillas encendidas. La mentira había llegado a su fin. Ni tanto, solo intentó ocultar su edad, pero jamás esperó esa reacción por parte del hombre de sus sueños (eróticos); pero es que tampoco el Pegasus estaba al tanto de la verdadera edad del griego, edad que intentaba ocultar por las razones opuestas.

—¡Bien! Hoy a la noche seguimos de fiesta —vitoreó Milo.

—O seguimos de largo, total —agregó Aioria— ¿Verdad, hermano, que no te molesta que nos quedemos aquí?

—Siempre y cuando no me vomiten el sillón —contestó el aludido para luego agregar jocoso—: Pueden dormir todos ahí.

—¿Y en tu cama, Aioros? —investigó Géminis luego de recuperarse.

—En mi cama dormiré yo...

—Por eso... ¿no quieres compañía? —acotó divertido y todos rompieron a reír. Hasta que se escuchó el ¡crack! de un vidrio al romperse.

—Seiya, solo tienes que hacer un poco de fuerza —reprochó Sagitario resaltando el "poco"—. Es un champagne, no el cuello del enemigo.

—Lo siento, no medí mi fuerza —dijo abochornado y mirándose la mano que comenzaba a sangrar por los vidrios incrustados. Todos se quedaron callados observándolo como si en vez de romper una botella hubiera asesinado al Patriarca. ¡Pecado romper así una botella del más exquisito champagne!

—Ve a curarte y vuelve que te enseñaré como abrirlo —dijo con falsa voz solemne—. Eres mi discípulo y debes aprender a descorchar un champagne.

Esa noche fue la más larga de sus vidas y el cumpleaños más memorable de todos los que hubo en el Santuario, pero para pesar de Seiya, los días siguientes notó un alejamiento por parte de Saga. ¿Buscaba esquivarlo cada vez que su cruzaban? ¿O mejor dicho cada vez que el Pegasus hacía lo imposible por cruzarse a Géminis?

Por lo visto sí.

Por eso, una tarde fría y gris, cuando el hombre se despidió de su amigo Aioros, el Pegasus salió detrás de él abandonando el Templo de Sagitario, y con una voz que más parecía el chillido de un cerdo lo llamó.

—Saga —dijo con un hilillo de voz.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeño? —El aludido volteó y sentencio eso en busca de marcar, quizás, una distancia.

—Espera, quiero decirte algo. —El menor observó hacia atrás cerciorándose de que su pseudo maestro no estuviera por allí, y una vez hecho eso caminó hasta Saga sintiendo el temblor en sus piernas.

Géminis se quedó de pie, con una cara de desconcierto muy graciosa, y es que el Pegasus no se había dado cuenta, pero pasaron varios segundos, sino eran minutos, de un raro y atípico silencio. Cuando el hombre pensó en abrir la boca para preguntarle qué le pasaba, el muchacho se armó de coraje para hablar con sinceridad.

—Te quiero.

El griego sonrió. Quizás dio la impresión de burla, pero no había sido su intención.

—Yo también —correspondió ese sentimiento—. Te estimo mucho.

El otro esbozó una mueca de reproche y un nuevo silencio se apoderó de él. Jugándose el todo por el todo se acercó más al hombre y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, poniéndose inevitablemente en puntas de pie.

—Te quiero de verdad, Saga —aclaró un poco irritado.

Géminis solo rió, tal vez por los nervios, y no es que un simple crío lo pusiera nervioso, solo que no sabía qué hacer con sus brazos, para colmo, sorpresivamente, el Pegasus había comenzado a besarle el cuello de una manera tan rebelde y tan ladina que, ahí sí, buscó distanciarse de él. Sobre todo para que no notase una tenue erección. ¿Dónde había aprendido a dar esos besos? ¿Sabía lo que ocasionaba con esa conducta? Pues no, no buscó eso, solo buscó ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

—Seiya, no puedo... —dijo el griego confundido y algo turbado.

—¿Por qué? —reprochó dolido.

—¿Tienes una idea, pendejo, de cuantos años tengo?

—¿Que importa eso? —No, no lo sabía ni lo suponía.

—Además soy hombre, no puedes hacer esto con todo aquel que te gusta, un día recibirás una paliza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo con ingenuidad. A él le parecía muy natural, ¿qué tenía de malo que fueran del mismo género? Cualquiera pensaría que había vivido en un mundo de hombres, aunque casi fuera así la mayor parte de su corta vida.

—Debo irme, ya casi es de noche, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de la cena. Mañana hablamos, ¿sí? —Géminis intentó ser lo menos hiriente posible, pero notó la tristeza en el otro.

—Te acompaño hasta la salida del Templo —susurró con voz parca y algo infantil.

Caminaron ese trecho, que era el equivalente a una cuadra, en completo silencio. Cuando llegaron casi a las escalinatas, Saga volteó y vio una vez más esos ojos irradiando vergüenza y decepción.

—Bueno... —susurró el Pegasus sin saber qué decir— Nos vemos por ahí...

Pero el hombre mandó todo al averno y, tomando entre sus manos el pequeño rostro del menor, atrapó sus labios, primero besándolo con suavidad, mordiéndolos, para luego introducir con osadía la lengua.

Sentir ese contacto para Seiya fue único. Esa humedad y ese sabor, era tan... tan inexplicablemente especial que, cuando Saga lo soltó, se quedó ahí esperando por más.

Ese beso, lejos, había sido el mejor de su vida, aunque solo contaba con quince años. Ni comparación con los besos que se había dado con Shun, nunca supuso que se podían hacer tantas maravillas con la lengua, y pensar que una época no muy lejana eso le parecía asqueroso.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo el griego y siguió su camino.

El Pegasus no tuvo tiempo de contestar y cuando notó que ya estaba solo y que ni siquiera se veía a Saga a lo lejos, volvió sus pasos para ingresar al Templo de Sagitario.

¡Saga lo había besado! ¿Podía pasarle algo mejor? Seguro que no.

Pero el hombre lo había besado porque sentía que no había tenido alternativa, ya que el Pegasus se había quedado allí de pie como esperando eso... O bueno, esos creyó Saga y no le pareció tan mala idea darle eso que clamaba con los ojos, ni se imaginó las esperanzas que había generado en el pequeño, pues para Seiya, ya tenía _novio_.

No se vieron al día siguiente, Géminis no buscó al Pegasus y este estuvo muy ocupado con las labores que Aioros le encomendó, pero fue gracias a una que volvieron a verse, pues cuando el Pegasus bajó al pueblo en busca de víveres se aseguró de cruzárselo.

En el Templo de Géminis, a dicho dueño por poco más le da un soponcio al descubrir en el baño, tras sus espaldas, al pequeño. Pr fortuna solo estaba cepillándose los dientes.

—¿Distraído? —Seiya sonrió— Muy mal, Santo Dorado de Géminis.

—Ya no estoy en edad para estos sustos —respondió Saga llevándose una mano al pecho, se enjuagó la boca y dejó el cepillo de dientes en su lugar—. Es que no sentí tu cosmos.

—¿Has visto lo bien que lo oculto?

—Desde ya —admitió secándose las manos con una toalla para luego cerrar la canilla—. Tienes a Aioros como maestro...

—Eso me recuerda… —murmuró el Pegasus—, tengo que ir en buscas de vivieres...

—Yo no los vendo —bromeó saliendo del baño mientras era seguido por el menor.

—Es que... —susurró— hace frío para bajar ahora al pueblo…

—Más tarde hará aún más frío —terció Géminis con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres algo caliente de beber? —ofreció con gentileza al ver como el Pegasus, al sentarse desprolijamente en el sillón, no tenía pensado irse.

—¿Es esa... una propuesta indecente? —El hombre jamás esperó una respuesta semejante y tan rápida. Acaso, ese chiquillo ¿comprendía lo que quería decir? ¿Comprendía sus propias palabras?— Ven, siéntate a mi lado —pidió como quien reclama la atención de su padre.

Sumiso, el griego obedeció. Extraño, pero si en ese momento Seiya le pedía que bailase, hasta quizás, solo quizás, Saga le obedeciese. Es que era imposible decirle que no a esos ojos tan honestos, a esa mirada tan pura y libre de maldad.

—Llegarás tarde —advirtió Géminis en un susurro.

—¿No quieres que me quede aquí contigo? —preguntó el Pegasus acercándose hasta el hombre para poder besarlo en los labios.

—No me molesta que estés aquí —respondió correspondiendo ese beso superficial—, pero los vendedores no estarán para ti toda la tarde.

—Prefieres que vaya a comprar o... —pronunció haciéndose el sensual y buscó pegar más el cuerpo al de él.

—¿O qué? —investigó el griego suponiendo las intenciones del menor.

—O que me quede contigo para...

—¿Para qué? —Saga rió interiormente.

—Ya sabes... —se avergonzó el Pegasus, no podía decirlo, ¡mucho menos hacerlo!

—No, no sé. —Su risa fue nítida.

—¡Eres malo! —Se ofendió— ¡¿Quieres o no?!

—Mejor ve a comprar, Seiya —dijo Géminis separándolo con suavidad—; o Aioros pensará que huiste de él y que ya llegaste a Japón.

—Me vale... —exclamó el Pegasus y con un mohín de disgusto dejó que su espalda cayera contra el respaldo del sillón al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto algo infantil de terquedad.

—¿Te enojaste? —Aquello era muy evidente. En especial porque, como respuesta, el Pegasus corrió la cara con brusquedad— Te enojaste —reconoció rascándose la cabeza, confundido.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer o decir? Demonios, no era bueno en esas cuestiones. Sin embargo, al caer en la cuenta comenzó a reír con ganas, y pinchándolo con un dedo, trató de hacerle reír y de distraerlo.

—Déjame tranquilo…

—¡¿Te enojaste porque no me quiero acostar contigo?!

—¡Ya! ¡Saga! —Ese dedo en su costilla izquierda le estaba arrancando una sonrisa que no quería revelar.

—Habrase visto. ¡Tendría que ser al revés!

Inevitablemente Seiya comenzó a reír, intentando zafarse de ese molesto e inoportuno dedo, y así como se enojó se desenojó.

—¡Ya, bueno! —pidió el Pegasus rojo de la risa, era muy susceptible a las tortuosas cosquillas.

—Está bien, te dejo en paz. —Pero al recordar el motivo del enojo en el pequeño rompió a reír otra vez con ganas—. Ve al pueblo, ya has estado aquí por casi media hora y los puestos van a cerrar.

—Está bien. —Suspiró derrotado.

—Cuando vuelvas puedes visitarme —dijo Saga en son de consuelo y el otro asintió con una tenue sonrisa, pero su rostro no perdió ese tinte de desánimo y desilusión.

Sin más el Pegasus se marchó de ese Templo sintiéndose bendecido por haber conseguido la atención de ese hombre que, de seguro, conquistas le habrían de sobrar. Tan embobado estaba ante esta idea que en los puestos olvidó comprar la mitad de las cosas que Aioros le había pedido, ¡y Sagitario no podía comenzar la mañana sin su cereal de ositos dulces! En fin, Seiya estaba más preocupado en terminar cuanto antes, para volver cuanto antes al Templo de Géminis, de alguna forma conseguiría retozar con él, eran novios ¿no? Era lógico, tendría que hacerlo ¡TENDRIA! Pues un hombre como Géminis no se andaba con vueltas, alguien tan experimentado como él, se cansaría enseguida de un chiquillo que no sabía nada de sexo.

Lo que el chiquillo no sabía era que, justamente, eso alimentaba las ansias del hombre, deseaba ser él quien lo hiciera _crecer_ , pero entonces ¿por qué no había accedido en su momento a hacerlo? Quizás porque intuyó las verdaderas razones del Pegasus al ofrecerse en bandeja de plata, tal vez porque había comprendido esos infantiles temores de perderlo.

**(…)**

Seiya volvió con una pequeña bolsa repleta de cosas. Saga lo sintió acercarse a su Templo y eso le arrancó una sonrisa. El Pegasus dejó la bolsa sobre el sillón y fue hasta la cocina para, supuestamente, sorprender al hombre. Géminis volteó y apagó por precaución la hornalla y se entretuvo con los inocentes besos que le dedicaba su niño, besos que se encargó de volver cada vez más osados y calurosos.

—¿Vamos a tu habitación? —propuso el Santo de Bronce. Por lo visto, pensó el Santo Dorado, el otro no tenía pensado desistir en su intento.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer allí? —investigó sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

—¿Quieres o no? —se impacientó, ¿por qué tantas vueltas?

—Debes llevar las cosas al Templo de Sagitario o Aioros...

—¡Saga! —reprochó separándose con brusquedad de él— ¿Qué? Acaso ¿eres impotente?

Esa burla cruel fue suficiente para que el griego reaccionara aunque fuera un poco.

—No respondo de mí —bromeó con seriedad arrastrando por la cintura al Pegasus, rumbo a su cuarto.

Al ver lo que ocurría allí, el corazón del Pegasus latió con furia. Una sonrisa nerviosa y ansiosa se instaló en su rostro juvenil.

En pocos segundos ya se encontraban en el cuarto de Saga, la cama grande de dos plazas se les hizo sugestiva. Con parsimonia y cuidado, Géminis comenzó a desvestir a su amante a medida que lo hacía consigo mismo.

El menor se estremeció, cada parte de su cuerpo vibró al contacto de las poderosas y cálidas manos del hombre. Por reflejo cerró los ojos, pero los abrió cuando se vio despojado de sus pantalones dejando su intimidad al descubierto. ¡Nunca nadie lo había visto desnudo! Con dulzura el hombre lo tomó para dejarlo sobre el colchón de su cama, observando con insistencia su desnudez.

Seiya notó como lo penetraba con la mirada y juntó las piernas; gesto que le arrancó al otro una sonrisa, y cuando el griego se despojó de la última prenda que tapaba su desnudez, apreció el rostro de pavor y terror en el Pegasus. Saga no pudo evitar exhalar un sincero "¡Oh!" raro de creer en él, pero se había enternecido.

Para quitarle el temor al menor, el Santo Dorado se acostó primero a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Aquel chiquillo que jugaba a ser adulto, en el fondo no dejaba de ser un adolescente algo confundido y temeroso. Lo que estaba pasando, para el Santo de Bronce era nuevo y desconocido, y por ende aterrador.

Esa imagen del pequeño temblando de miedo consiguió que Saga pensara dos veces lo que iba a hacer.

Se quedaron desnudos y abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro, piel con piel, unos cuantos minutos. Los suficientes como para que Seiya se relajara un poco y tomara más confianza.

Poco a poco, cuando el Pegasus comenzó a distenderse, fue él quien besó el cuerpo del hombre con delicadeza: el cuello, el rostro, el pecho. Sin embargo Géminis no pareció reaccionar a las caricias, acaso ¿no lo excitaba? En parte él también estaba aterrado por lo que iba a ocurrir, y si bien había tenido sexo con muchos hombres y mujeres, se vio algo... incómodo y confundido.

—¿Y? —susurró el Santo de Bronce impaciente, con el cuerpo recostado sobre el de él.

—Y bueno, primero tienes que... "motivarme". —El griego esbozó una sensual y pícara sonrisa.

—¿Motivarte? —se desconcertó el menor y ante el asentimiento del otro agregó—: ¿Cómo?

—Pues, baja y... chúpamela... Un rato —respondió el Santo Dorado temiendo que el otro se ofendiera con la burda petición.

La sonrisa de "feliz cumpleaños" del Pegasus le dio qué pensar, pues acaso ¿estaba esperando a que se lo pidiera? Saga rompió a reír con ganas mientras que con efusividad Seiya se deslizaba bajo las sábanas para comenzar cuanto antes.

El Pegasus tomó entre las manos el miembro semi flácido del hombre y se sorprendió al no verlo tan duro como él estaba.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó desorientado— Enséñame.

Ante esas palabras, a Géminis se le escapó un gemido. Buscando compostura se lo indicó.

—Mételo en tu boca... y haz de cuenta como si... —No supo qué decir— como si fuera un helado.

No comprendió mucho sus palabras, pero lo hizo. Se guiaría por su instinto. ¡Y vaya que tuvo éxito! Por lo menos así indicaron los jadeos del Santo Dorado.

Al principio comenzó a jugar con ese pene en su boca, saboreándolo y descubriendo la tersura y la excitación que le provocaba tener esa _cosa_ en la boca.

Luego buscó darle placer al otro sin saber que con su innata curiosidad ya lo había conseguido, pues el miembro comenzó a endurecerse en su cálida boca, rellenando ese espacio y atragantándolo.

—Tranquilo —susurró el hombre— con la práctica conseguirás que entre toda. No te exijas más o terminarás con arcadas. —Seiya siguió con su labor, chupando ese pene, quitándolo de su boca y observándolo con curiosidad. Era grande o por lo menos "generoso". Estaba muy entusiasmado con eso nuevo hasta que Saga detuvo su tarea separándolo para poder sentarse en la cama—. Acuéstate boca arriba —pidió, pues si el pequeño seguía haciendo eso se correría en su boca.

Nervioso y algo ansioso, más de lo que ya estaba, Seiya obedeció. Con delicadeza Saga le separó las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Lo distrajo con sensuales besos en el cuello y en el rostro, le susurró en el oído y lo tomó de las piernas para acomodar el miembro colocándolo en la intimidad del Pegasus, quien se contrajo al sentir un contacto tan personal, invasivo y osado.

Ante la natural reacción del Pegasus, Géminis comprendió que no sería fácil; por ese motivo se estiró hasta llegar al cajón de su mesa de noche y hurgó en él hasta encontrar una crema ideal para la penetración. Abrió el pote, se embadurnó el pene y el agujero del muchacho, arrojó el pote y tomándolo otra vez de las piernas, dejó que su cuerpo descansara sobre el del menor.

Su miembro ejerció presión en la entrada del orificio y el Santo de Bronce se tensó y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que el hombre, de una estocada firme y segura, introdujo el miembro en la intimidad de manera violenta y dolorosa.

Sin poder evitarlo el Pegasus exhaló un grito de dolor y las lágrimas afloraron. Reaccionando, el griego salió con rapidez del interior de su inexperto amante y lo tomó entre los brazos para consolarlo.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, pequeño... —repitió Saga una y otra vez, sin comprender cómo había permitido que el deseo lo dominara de esa forma tan primitiva y por ende animal—. Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño...

—Me dolió —se quejó Seiya secándose las lágrimas, sin dejar de llorar sobre el pecho del hombre.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados de esa forma, hasta que el Pegasus se recompuso. Saga intentó ponerse de pie y vestirse cuando, sorpresivamente, Seiya le preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Él quería seguir, pero el griego ya no estaba de ánimos.

—Me dolió, pero no lo hiciste con maldad. Saga... no te vistas... —suplicó quitándole las prendas de la mano.

El hombre, sentado en la cama, permitió que le arrebatase el pantalón de las manos.

—Otro día, pequeño... por hoy fue suficiente. —Mejor así, pensó el Santo Dorado, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Ufa! —resopló devolviéndole el pantalón que había escondido.

Se vistieron justo a tiempo, pues el mayor pudo notar la cercanía de alguien en su Templo, apuró pidiéndole a un distraído Seiya que se vistiera rápido. Salieron del cuarto, buscando compostura, cuando lo sorprendieron a Aioros de pie en la sala de la Casa.

—Aioros —dijo Saga tragando saliva, deseando que no notase nada raro.

—Yo... Ya iba para el templo, es que... —El Pegasus se escondió tras el Santo de Géminis pues pudo notar en el rostro de Sagitario su desconcierto y consecuente enojo.

Saga guardó un precavido silencio, aunque también notó cierto enojo en su mejor amigo y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Aioros explotó mirando al más chico.

—¡¿Y mi cereal de ositos dulce?! ¡Seiya! —reprochó Sagitario— ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que te lleves una lista?!

—¡Es que la olvidé! ¡La hice, pero la olvidé sobre la mesa! —Se defendió saliendo detrás de Saga.

—Bueno, ¡entonces hazte una lista para no olvidar la lista! Para colmo ya está todo cerrado —Aioros se dejó caer derrotado en el sillón— ¡Tardaste eones en comprar todo!

—Es mi culpa, Aioros; yo lo distraje más de lo necesario —dijo Géminis respirando con alivio.

—Da igual —resopló Sagitario—. Ve al Templo, ya casi es hora de la cena —le indicó a Seiya.

—S-Sí.

—Y no olvides ponerle cebolla a la salsa...

—Enseguida voy —asintió el Pegasus con efusividad, tomó la bolsa de los mandados y se alejó a toda velocidad rumbo al Templo de Sagitario para comenzar cuanto antes con la preparación de la cena.

El Pegasus primero se dio un buen baño de agua tibia antes de comenzar con la cena, en la ducha pudo sentir los efectos secundarios del encuentro con Saga, pues la extraña sensación en su trasero, sumado a lo vivido, consiguieron que su miembro reaccionara, y ya para esas alturas le fue inevitable masturbarse para calmar un poco ese deseo interno de volver y arrojarse sobre Géminis para continuar con lo que dejaron pendiente.

Se preguntó si él había quedado igual de excitado que él.

Luego del baño, más relajado, comenzó a preparar la comida y para ese entonces Aioros aún no volvía del Templo de su amigo. Mientras echaba la salsa sobre la pequeña olla se preguntaba por qué no había dicho nada cuando lo vio a su pseudo maestro, quizás, y fue eso sin lugar a dudas, porque notó el nerviosismo en Saga.

Lo más correcto sería disimular los hechos, y no porque al Pegasus le avergonzara estar con Géminis, al contrario, o porque este fuera un hombre, sino, y eso Saga ya se lo había dicho varias veces, estaba mal visto en el Santuario ese tipo de relación; sobre todo por la diferencia de edad. Es que iban a pensar con justa razón que Saga era un depravado.

Ante esa idea, el pene de Seiya atrapado en el pantalón volvió a entusiasmarse. ¿Podía ser posible que un tipo lo excitara tanto? O por lo menos la idea de estar con él, lo nuevo, las sensaciones experimentadas. ¡Todo era grandioso! ¡Estaba con un hombre más grande que él! ¡Mucho más grande!

Terminó de preparar la comida y recién en ese momento Aioros hizo acto de presencia en su Templo; se sentaron juntos a comer y así acabó ese día atípico. En su interior el Pegasus ya se sentía casi un hombre con todas las letras y no un chiquillo que no sabía nada del amor.

**(…)**

Pasaron algunos días, casi dos semanas, y durante ese tiempo Seiya le insistió al hombre sin éxito. Llegó la inminente preparación del Año Nuevo, que se celebraría en el Salón del Patriarca por contar con más espacio. Entre todos prepararon las cosas, la comida desde ya que fue pedida, pues nadie estaba contento con la idea de cocinar para un centenar.

Saga no le había hecho nada a su niño aún, pero tan insistente estaba con el tema que terminó por decirle un _quizás_ cuando el Pegasus le preguntó si después de brindar podían ir a su Templo. Es que acaso ¿no lo necesitaba tanto como él?

Fueron horas, desde la tarde, en donde el Pegasus casi perdió el rastro de Géminis, encontrándolo después del brindis tomando el fresco, aunque en realidad estaba escapando de tanta alegría. Odiaba esas fechas pues parecía ser que todos se acordaban de ser felices y amables con los demás UN mísero día al año, cuando tendría que ser así todos los días. Irónico que justo él pensara así.

En silencio el Pegasus se sentó a su lado sobre una roca con un vaso en la mano; silencio que duró lo que dura un estornudo porque de inmediato el Santo De Bronce soltó la lengua. En esa conversación le contó que en Japón el Año Nuevo se celebraba de otra forma, que la gente solía colgar una soga de paja frente a sus casas como símbolo de felicidad y buena suerte, y también que solían reír cuando el año nuevo comenzaba. ¿Reír? Se extrañó el hombre, pero sí, pues se creía que así se atraía la buena suerte y la felicidad.

Por su lado el griego solo comentó que el Año Nuevo solía llamarse Festival de San Basilio, cosa que Seiya lo notó con el correr de los días cuando Aioros hablaba de los preparativos de un Festival. ¡¿Y el año Nuevo?! Se extrañaba Seiya al no sentir ese nombre tan particular con los días tan cercanos, para caer en la cuenta poco tiempo después que justamente era lo mismo.

Siguieron conversando sobre las diversidad de las culturas mientras Seiya aprovechaba la soledad para acercarse al hombre y provocarlo; en esos días las franelas intensas que solía tener con el Pegasus conseguían volverlo loco al pobre, pero como siempre el Pegasus recibía una negativa que, sumándose a su frustración y al alcohol, esa noche consiguieron enfurecerlo.

—¡¿Qué te sucede Saga?! ¡¿No te excito?!

—Sabes que no es eso.

—¡¿Y entonces?! —El Pegasus estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Decirle que era en realidad por su estado, le pareció que sería incluso peor, pero era la verdad, pues el Pegasus no gozaba de todas sus facultades. Aunque no había bebido mucho, el griego no quería hacerlo con un muchacho semi borracho, no en su primera vez.

—Porque no es el momento Seiya... Están todos y si desaparecemos los dos será muy obvio —respondió Saga con una tranquilidad abrumadora.

—¡No me quieres! ¡Es eso! Ni siquiera te caliento. —Ya para esas alturas las lágrimas de frustración del muchacho eran visibles. Ante esa imagen desgarradora Géminis no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, y eso fue peor para el otro quien tomó ese silencio como un asentimiento a sus palabras—. Eres un idiota y un insensible —susurró Seiya poniéndose de pie para irse dolido.

En pocas palabras le estaba diciendo algo que nunca antes le había dicho y aunque no le profesó un claro "te amo", entre líneas había sido muy obvio. Por ese motivo le había molestado tanto la indiferencia del hombre, y es que para este último las cosas no eran tan sencillas como lo eran para ese joven.

El griego se quedó allí, solo. Aspirando el aire con dificultad, pues esa extraña sensación, esa presión en el pecho se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo inmovilizándolo. ¿Era amor, acaso? Negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces y se puso de pie para alejarse a su Templo, ya estaba cansado y no quería cruzar la mirada con el Pegasus o moriría de angustia allí mismo.

A pesar de todo sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Buscó no lastimarlo por cariño. ¿Por amor? Entonces sí, lo era.

Lo amaba. Se había enamorado de un chiquillo impertinente, despistado y charlatán.

**(…)**

Pasaron los días y aunque Saga no quiso reconocerlo fantaseaba con la idea de ver a Seiya caminando por su Templo, hablando rápido e inconexo y riendo de cualquier pavada; pero no fue así y hasta llegó a sorprenderle, pues creía que viniendo de un adolescente lo más normal hubiera sido tenerlo allí al segundo día pidiendo el perdón, no obstante ¿quién había tenido la culpa? Si es que había culpables. Aun lo atormentaba más no saber si se habían peleado o si había sido solo una discusión momentánea.

Géminis se preguntaba eso y con el correr de los días lo confirmó, el Pegasus estaba enojado; ¡pero era tan difícil explicar algo que ni él mismo podía llegar a comprender del todo! El próximo cumpleaños por venir, el de Shura, le renovó las esperanzas, pues allí lo vería y allí intentaría explicarle lo inexplicable y, de ser necesario, de pedirle perdón.

Más allá de que el primer día sin su presencia había como cualquier otro día, al pasar uno y luego otro, una semana entera, comenzó a notar la ausencia del Pegasus en su vida.

Ya iban veintidós días y no soportaba más esa situación; pero para desgracia del griego quien ansioso había llegado entre los primeros al cumpleaños de Capricornio, Aioros se apareció solo.

—Disculpa, Aioros… ¿y Seiya? —preguntó Saga a quien no le había dejado siquiera ingresar al Templo que ya se le había ido al humo. Miró tras él buscando al muchacho con la mirada— ¿Viene más tarde?

—Déjame por lo menos que me siente —rió Aioros entre nervioso y divertido por la inesperada reacción de su compañero.

—Lo siento, pero es que me sorprende. Seiya no se pierde por nada los cumpleaños.

—Sí, claro... —ironizó Sagitario y el otro no supo cómo interpretar eso, por lo que optó por hacerse el disimulado—. Pues, no vendrá...

—¿Por qué? —Fue una súplica más que una pregunta— Digo, ¿por qué? —reiteró tratando de ponerle menos énfasis e interés en la cuestión.

—Dice que no se siente bien.

—¿Está enfermo?

—No lo creo —negó Aioros—, hace días que está raro... como triste. No lo conozco mucho, pero digamos que el chico es muy transparente, y que no quiera hablar o comer, da qué pensar.

Saga dejó la conversación allí, se sentía muy turbado como para seguir preguntando. Por su lado, Sagitario se distrajo hablando con su hermano.

Géminis estuvo unos cuantos minutos en La Luna de Valencia, algo ajeno a la fiesta y dubitativo, analizando las palabras de su amigo, aunque no había nada por analizar, pero él necesitaba juntar coraje y escaparse de la fiesta, fiesta que transcurrió frente a sus ojos sin más. Todo se escuchaba lejano mientras él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

¡Qué demonios! No había nada qué pensar, sino actuar. Se puso de pie e intentó alejarse del Templo de Capricornio sin dar explicaciones.

—¿Qué pasa, Saga? ¿Está aburrida la fiesta? —preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, el hombre volteó y se encontró con el dueño de dicho Templo.

—Oh, no, Shura… no es eso, es que... no me siento bien.

—Sí, te he notado algo cabizbajo. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No sé qué pueda ser, pero iré a mi Templo a recostarme un rato en la cama. Después vuelvo...

—Si quieres, puede recostaste en la mía —ofreció Shura algo apenado por su propuesta.

—Es que... —el griego no supo qué decir, qué mentira idear— mi cama es mi cama. —Una obviedad.

—Entiendo.

—Me siento cómoda en ella. Luego vuelvo, iré a tomar algo y enseguida regreso.

—Si vas en busca de una aspirina, yo tengo en el botiquín...

¡Maldición! Tan solo quería irse ¡Ah!

—Gracias, Shura... pero prefiero irme, no es por ti ni por tu cumpleaños...

—Vas en busca de Seiya, ¿verdad? —agudizó el español— A mí también se me hizo raro no verlo. A él le encantan los cumpleaños, sobre todo por la torta...

—Pues... me queda de pasada —respondió Saga ocultando el estupor por ser tan evidente— Supongo que… intentaré arrastrarlo, a ver si lo consigo.

—Bien —finalizó Shura.

Aquel tono empleado por Capricornio y su mirada le dio qué pensar a Géminis, acaso ¿era tan obvio? En apariencias sí, pero le importaba un carajo, ahora que estaba seguro de lo que quería nada lo detendría, así que se dispuso ir al Templo de Sagitario ignorando las preguntas de todos respecto a su repentina partida, tan temprano, de la fiesta.

Cuando llegó al Templo de Sagitario todo era oscuridad, pero una luz titilante lo condujo a la gran sala. En ella el Pegasus se encontraba viendo televisión, tapado hasta la barbilla con una manta. Tenía las piernas encogidas y esa postura enterneció al mayor quien se acercó con lentitud y por precaución hasta él. Cuando el Pegasus lo vio, primero guardó un silencio aterrador para luego esbozar una tenue y débil sonrisa melancólica.

Supo que Saga estaba allí por él, que lo había ido a buscar, que aún le importaba.

—Seiya...

—Saga... —susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Géminis siguió su camino y se sentó junto al Pegasus quien en un arranque de alegría lo abrazó. Sentir los pequeños, pero legendarios brazos del Pegasus alrededor de su cintura le aceleró el corazón.

—He venido a verte porque no has ido al cumpleaños de Shura...

—No tenía ganas —dijo escondiendo la cara en el abdomen de su compañero y luego dejó que la cabeza descansara sobre la falda.

—Te he extrañado— se sinceró acariciando los cabellos del muchacho.

—Yo también, como no te das una idea —correspondió incorporándose en el sillón de dos cuerpos, recién ahí el griego pudo ver sus lágrimas, lágrimas que secó con ternura.

—No llores, mi niño... Lo siento mucho, siento haberte lastimado, es que... Aun me cuesta todo esto... —Saga había querido decir tantas cosas, entre ellas que jamás había tenido una pareja formal como para saber qué decir o qué hacer en esos momentos; sus conquistas eran fugaces, no había planteos, ni reclamos, ni reproches, nada.

—Yo... —le apenaba a Seiya reconocerlo— Tuve mucho miedo.

—¿Miedo? —Se extrañó Saga, y el otro asintió débilmente.

—De que me dejaras si no me acostaba contigo —confesó el Pegasus—, de que te aburrieras de mí.

—Pero serás idiota —retó Géminis con cariño—. Yo, justamente, no quise hacerlo contigo hasta no estar seguro...

—¿Seguro de qué?

—De mis sentimientos. —Lo miró directo a los ojos sintiendo en verdad en su corazón lo que estaba diciendo. Acarició despacio el ondulado cabello de Seiya antes de agregar—: No quería acostarme contigo y descubrir luego que solamente era…

—Dime…

—Que sentía atracción por ti y nada más... —Le costó, pero lo había dicho—. Te notaba tan enamorado de mí que temía lastimarte; pero ahora no me quedan dudas, desde el primero de enero que estoy seguro de que te amo.

—¡Saga! —exclamó el Santo de Bronce y se arrojó a sus brazos— Yo también esa noche me di cuenta de que te amaba. En realidad al otro día, porque precisamente esa noche estaba muy borracho...

—Lo sé, sé que estabas borracho, y no quise hacerlo contigo en ese estado. —Lo rodeó por la cintura para sentir el calor desprenderse de su cuerpo—. Quería estar seguro de mis sentimientos, no quería arrepentirme de mis actos.

—Gracias.

—Supongo que al cuidarte de esa forma ya te estaba amando, pero como nunca descubrí ese sentimiento, no lo supe reconocer en su momento.

Con esas palabras Saga había enmendado todo el daño, la tristeza y la soledad de los dos en esos tortuosos veintidós días. Había valido la pena pelearse pues así habían descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, esos que nacieron con el día a día.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —ofreció Seiya con una felicidad desbordante. Saga sonrió y luego asintió.

El muchacho con inocencia —o quizás no tanto, fue algo que nunca le quedo muy en claro a Géminis— se adelantó hasta el televisor y cambió con la mano, pues las dichosas pilas para el control remoto las había olvidado de comprar (otra vez se había olvidado la lista). Así que quedó con su trasero levantado y expuesto a los ojos del mayor quien, con una media sonrisa morbosa, estiró una mano para acariciarlo y hacerle sentir al otro el toque por encima de la tela del fino pantalón para dormir.

Le acarició los testículos haciéndolo vibrar. Seiya se incorporó y dio la vuelta con las rodillas sobre el ancho sillón sonriendo emocionado y sin decir palabra todo se fue dando solo.

El griego también se incorporó un poco y desató el nudo del pantalón que se deslizó dejando al descubierto el miembro apenas erecto del menor sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Bajó esa insignificante prenda estaba lo que buscaba. Acercó la nariz que se vio inundada por el afrodisíaco aroma juvenil del muchacho.

Seiya exhaló un gemido estrepitoso cuando vio su miembro perderse en la boca de Saga, quien con habilidad sobó ese pene como si su vida dependiera de ello; sin dejar quietas las manos que acariciaban con deseo el pequeño y redondeado trasero del Pegasus.

Aquella sensación que Seiya no había experimentado en su vida lo extasió por completo, para colmo Géminis no se contentaba tan solo con el falo, si no que bajaba hasta los testículos para morderlos suavemente y metérselos uno a uno en la boca.

Con maestría el hombre colocó una mano en la cintura del muchacho y le obligó a echarse hacia delante. El griego quedó con la cabeza entre las piernas del Pegasus, piernas que temblaban de emoción y placer.

El Santo Dorado buscó la posición y, casi boca arriba por completo, pudo llegar con la lengua hasta el cerrado orificio del menor quien ahí sí exhaló un quejido escandaloso que se escuchó hasta el recinto del Patriarca.

Poco a poco no solo su cuerpo sino también su virginidad fueron cediendo ante la diestra, juguetona y cálida lengua del hombre experimentado.

Con la cabeza metida entre esas suaves y lampiñas piernas, Saga se las arregló para poder meter un dedo en la intimidad del Santo De Bronce y así comenzar con la difícil y tortuosa labor de dilatar dicha entrada.

Cuando Seiya sintió la interrupción punzante de ese primer dedo, se aferró al brazo del sillón, clavando los dedos y mordiéndose los labios; pues era tan deliciosamente placentero como doloroso.

Durante ese tiempo, mucho antes de su pelea, habían mantenido unas cuantas _franelas_ intensas, en donde, por encima de la tela de los pantalones, que apropósito eran finos, Géminis había _roto_ un poco esa barrera, desde ya que no lo suficiente, pero _jugando_ habían llegado bastante lejos, y ahora, en ese momento, todo el calor contenido estaba a punto de explotar.

El hombre no dejó de mover ese dedo, y luego otro, que le hizo compañía al primero. Su inquieta lengua se las ingeniaba para ir de un lado al otro, probando ese orificio tan anhelado y subiendo por esa parte tan sensible que existía y que él tan bien conocía entre los testículos y esa codiciada intimidad. De esa forma llegó hasta el alargado y endurecido miembro del muchacho que clamaba atención.

Viendo que Seiya se correría en cualquier momento, lo movió de lugar y lo fue jalando hacia abajo para que se sentara sobre su abdomen. Aunque al principio no comprendía lo que pretendía, el Pegasus se dejó guiar por su instinto… y ese instinto le pedía a gritos que se sentara sobre el endurecido pene del hombre. Con ansiedad se quitó la molesta e inoportuna ropa interior y, desesperado, buscó sentarse.

¿Por qué negar que no resultó fácil?, pero si placentero. Esa fue la noche en la que el Pegasus comprendió que le gustaba un poco el dolor. Solo un poco... pues a medida que ese pene iba enterrándose tortuosamente en su interior, sentía desfallecer de excitación, y cuando lo tuvo por fin adentro, no esperó ni un segundo a acostumbrarse al considerable grosor que, sin tregua, comenzó a moverse impulsado por el deseo de meter ese miembro cada vez más adentro, aunque no fuera posible físicamente.

No supo cuándo, pero el Pegasus explotó entre jadeos, gemidos y exclamaciones, frotando el miembro contra el abdomen del hombre, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su escultural y formado cuerpo.

¡Por fin lo había tenido! Por fin era suyo.

Cuando Seiya eyaculó, Saga lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó un poco para quitarlo del lugar. Lo acostó boca arriba sobre el sillón y ahí mismo lo tomó con salvajismo. De manera automática el Pegasus lo rodeó con las piernas y con los brazos para sentirlo más cerca.

El muchacho se dejó hacer, aunque no tenía ganas de eyacular de nuevo, disfrutaba mucho de ver al hombre disfrutando, gozándolo, con la cara curvada de placer, sintiendo esos masculinos movimientos, escuchando esos sensuales susurros. ¡Su nombre! Seiya escuchaba como Saga pronunciaba _su_ nombre cargado de deseo y placer. Piel con piel, las respiraciones se podían sentir en los oídos del otro, el sudor, el olor tan característico, todo eso era mágico y único.

Géminis, de una firme estocada violenta que irrumpió en la intimidad del muchacho arrancándole nuevos gemidos de satisfacción, se vació en su interior. No había tardado mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo, lo hizo mirando fijo al Pegasus quien, embelesado, lo observaba a él con esos ojos grandes humedecidos.

El semen salió, caliente y viscoso, llenando la cavidad del Pegasus, dando fin a tan maravilloso encuentro. Luego de tanta emoción el hombre notó las lágrimas de su joven amante.

—Seiya, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño? —se asustó.

—No Saga, no es eso...

—¿Y entonces?

—¡Es que estoy muy feliz! —Ante esa respuesta Saga no supo si reír o qué, pues acaso, el menor ¿estaba contento porque había tenido sexo? Sin embargo Géminis creyó interpretar sus palabras—. Gracias –susurró besándolo con afecto, sintiendo aun el miembro del hombre palpitando en su interior.

—Seiya…

—Gracias... gracias... gracias...

—Gracias a ti, por dejarme ser el primero.

—Me alegra que hayas sido tú. Serás mi maestro de ahora en más.

—No, tú ya tienes un maestro —bromeó.

—Me refiero en esto. Quiero perder TODA mi virginidad, aun me falta...

—No sé si quiero enseñarte. Me gustas así. Todo es nuevo y excitante para ti.

—Quiero hacerlo todo, aprenderlo todo. ¡El sexo es lo máximo!

Saga rompió a reír con ganas ante la efusividad, siempre presente, en ese Santo de Bronce; salió despacio para no ocasionarle dolor y lo acostó sobre su cuerpo para sentirlo.

Así lo amaba, que nunca nadie se lo cambiara.

Lo había conocido como un muchacho temeroso e inexperto en el amor y ahora ya casi era todo un hombre, aunque le faltaba mucho por aprender sobre la cama y el corazón.

Por qué negar que a Saga también le faltaba mucho, pero juntos lo harían; aprenderían que el amor y la pasión verdadera no discriminan, son sentimientos que, precisamente, se sienten y no solo se expresan con palabras.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)


End file.
